War of Worms
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Everything is Okay...until giant worms decide to invade Zootopia...No one will save us but Bellwether...That's OK...but how ?
1. Chapter 1

Zootopia Prison

Day 1

6:00 am…

Criminal Dawn Bellwether was imprisoned for making all zootopia predators going savage with Night Howler serum…

Since, mean mean lamb searched vengeance against Carrots and Nick…

Dawn was one of the most teased and despised criminals…

Zootopia Prison

Day 2

6:00 am…

Bellwether awakes…

…in front of the two jerks that wasted time touching her wool (during the concert and everyday)'s corpse…

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH !"-she screamed…and hurries to the back of her cell…

"what's going on ?- she thought…

"HELP ! HELP ! HEEEEEEEEEELP !"

Nobody could hear mean mean lamb…

Nobody but…

Some…worms ?

In front of Bellwether, some giant worms were invading the prison…

"oh no…"

As the worms prepare to eat Bellwether…

"DAWN! GET IN!"

Fearing the worms, Bellwether had no choice but to follow the voice behind that door just before the worms could…


	2. Chapter 2

Bellwether quickly closes the doors…

Saved…

"oh thank you…thank goodness…"

"no time to relax…follow me…"

Unable to speak, bellwether follows the voice…guiding her to…

"what is it ?"

"Zootopia, it's been invading by those worms since yesterday night…"

"but how ?"

"we don't know Dawn…we don't know…"

"…and how do you know my name by the way?"

"nothing rushes…you're our only hope…"

"only hope ? I'm Dawn Bellwether! The most feared of all! Why would I save you from that ?! Everyone fears me!"

"we're sure theirs is still some good on you…think Dawn…THINK!"


	3. Chapter 0,1

Zootopia

20 years ago…

8:00 am

A lamb named Dawn Bellwether was walking on the fields to go to school…

Hidden in the bushes, a wolf was watching the sheep…

The wolf attacks Dawn…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

No! Oh no! nonononononono!

No Stop!Stop! Stop! Stop it!(Laughs)"

Cujo, the vegan wolf cub who was her very best friend licked her every day…

Dawn never saw Cujo as the predators she hated…he was a sheep trapped in a wolf's body…Cujo wanted to be a sheep when he'll grow up…because in Zootopia anyone could be anything…

Unlike Dawn, he was outgoing and optimistic…

Dawn-Cujo, I'm wearing a new dress so…do be careful…

Cujo-oh sorry…hey, that's a nice one…

Dawn-^^…you like it?

Cujo-yes…

At this moment, a limo drive through a puddle and splatt Cujo…

It was Barney Croc…one of the most snobbish and richest predator kids from Zootopia…his favorite hobby was to play bad jokes on Cujo…

Barney-helllllllllllloooooo doggie… how was the walk ?(chuckles)

Cujo-First…I'm not a doggie and…you almost soil Dawn's new dress!

Barney-she still here ? you haven't ate her yet ? but meat is good for health…come on, just one bite…for me..

Dawn-drive away Barney Jock! Or I'll…

Barney-Can't do anything to me Smellwether…'cause later, I'm be more rich than anyone in this city…Driver…drive…

As the limo drives away…

Dawn-Cujo, have you seen his limo ? his smocking ? his sunglasses ?...his…cash ? power…respect…everything I haven't…

Cujo-don't pay attention Dawn…I'll protect you from him…When I'll grow…I'll be a super hero…some kind of vigilante…with load of weapons, load of bottoms to kick…

Dawn-load of power and load of people who respect you…that would be great…

Cujo-and you'll live with me if you want to…

Dawn-sure^^…

While walking to school, the sheep and her friend continue to chat…

But Cujo couldn't be a hero…

He has been put to sleep…

Dawn was heartbroken and had no friends but predators who outsmarted her…


	4. Chapter 3

Zootopia

20 years later…

Dawn became assistant mayor of Leodore Lionheart until Zootopians discovered she framed him and transformed Zootopia into a city full of prey that would league into win against predators…but the city was invaded by giant worms…

And now, the world is about to be invaded by those monsters…

"KILL THAT SHEEP! NOW!" the great worm said…

The sheep in question was teleported in front of a worm patrol…

As the vermine tried to attack cowardly sheep…the worm patrol got blasted by…

"Don't worry…I'm here…"

"your…your voice….it sounds…familiar…who are you ?"

"don't you remember me Dawn ?"


	5. Chapter 0,3

Somewhere in Zootopia…

2 days ago…

Cujo was revived…

"What the…I'm alive? How did…"

"You're awake? Good…"

"Who are you? Where am I? And…where is b…"

"No time to explain you…we need your help…"

"My help?"

"Yes…you're the only person who is able to change Former Mayor Bellwether's ways…"

"Bellwether…Dawn ? Dawn Bellwether ?"

"Mr. Cujo, I'm afraid your Dawn Bellwether has become a monster…capable of lying, manipulating, torturing…because of some predators…"

"Barney Croc…where is he ? and WHAT DID HE DO TO DAWN ?"

"we don't know who this Barney Croc is so…just focus on how you're gonna save Dawn from her power hunger…"

"how ?"

"come here…"


	6. Chapter 4

"YOU'RE NOT CUJO! CUJO'S DEAD! He…was shot by the police…after a rabid bat bite him in the neck and…"

Dawn notices there were no bite in his neck…

"no bite?…then…why do they shot you ?"

"easy to explain, Dawn…I wasn't bitten by bats…I…"

At this moment, the ZPD came and…

"Freeze!"

"You're under arrest for escaping Zootopia Prison!"

As Carrots handcuffs Bellwether, Cujo attacks Judy and all her colleagues….

"Run! I'll take care of those…"

"I can't…I'm a criminal now…I gotta be arrested for what i…"

"now get in the car Yakkity Yak…"

"Dawn…please you must…"

"I'm sorry Cujo…bye…"

"Dawn, they are NOT real ZPD officers… Trust me! It's a trap!"

Cujo began to chase the "police car"…there was something fishy going on there…


	7. Chapter 5

"Where are you going? That's not the way to the prison!"

"hehehehehehe…nosy lamb should have listen to doggie…you yakkity –yak fell straight into our trap…"

"fooooooooled ya!"

"you!"

Wormy and his worm goons lured Bellwether into being arrested by impersonating carrots…who's safe from worms in bunnyborrows…chief bogo said that the prisonners must be devored by the worms and…he didn't care…

Morris"Wormy"Spirogrovski was Cujo's former best friend and a mobster…


	8. Chapter 6

"I hope you guys are happy! The worms have captured her because of you…what will we do now?"

"Nothing Cujo, nothing…your friend Dawn will defend herself…and you have a lot to learn…your assassination haven't help you to get more mature…act like a wolf! A cowardly sheep…Is that what you are?!"

"Well…I thought we can be anything in Zootopia…anyway…Only I can help Dawn to remain good… she's the monster she has become without me … HERE I COME WORMY!"

As Cujo goes….

"that's my boy…"


	9. Chapter 0,2

Zootopia

20 years ago…

6:00 pm

A vegan wolf cub named Cujo was back from school…

Cujo-Hi…

Wormy-what the hell…Cujo! Where were you?

Cujo-at school…

Wormy-but we were supposed to rob the bank and…

Cujo- I'm done with stealing, robbing and all that stuff…

Wormy-what ?

Cujo- yeah…

Cujo's best friend, a lamb named Dawn Bellwether arrives…

Dawn- hey Cujo!

Cujo- hey Dawn!

Dawn- I…you…forgot your book…at school…

Dawn felt stupid, it was all a lousy excuse to see her friend… (There was HER name written on the book-she knew that…)

Wormy-who's the sheep ?

Cujo- Wormy…this is Dawn…my…best friend…

Dawn-hello…

Wormy-so nice to meet you Dawn! My name is Morris Spirogrovski…my friends call me Wormy, Cujo's VERY best friend…

(to Dawn, in a low voice) you stay away from Cujo or else…

Dawn-well Cujo…I'll not disturb you longer…see you in class…

Cujo-yes….

Cujo hugs Dawn while the sheep felt her heart beat…

Everything was okay until Barney Croc and Wormy teamed up…

And put Chantilly cream on Cujo while he was sleeping…

The ZPD shot the wolf cub…

As Dawn looked on horror…


	10. Final Chapter

"Former Mayor Dawn Bellwether is behind bars today, guilty of masterminding the savage attacks…"

Wormy pause the videotape…

Wormy-…messing with wrong people and stucking her nose where she didn't have to…hey Smellwether! I got a lil'surprise for ya…

The Cells, full of skeletons, there were a night howler serum pool…

Wormy/the great worms's henchworms were holding Dawn hostage…

Wormy-you guessed! You're gonna go savage like many predators and that twerp Barney Croc who helped me to silence your doggie…until I finished him…

Dawn-WHAT?

Wormy-and you know what ? …you were right…fear always works, and I'll silence your puny lamb-chop face forever to keep it that way…bye bye babe…

Wormy throws Bellwether into the pool…

She became savage…much to Wormy's delight…

Wormy- hehehehehehehehehehe….splendid…now, attack me if you da…

Dawn- personally, as a bad bad sheep, I would send my goons to attack you but…they're dead…my evil is too…bummer….

Wormy-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?

Bellwether was out of the pool with a swimsuit…

Dawn- U're looking for the serum, its right there…that was just blueberry jam! From Cujo's family's farm…mmmhhh delicious…you should read more books "Wormy"…

As Dawn shows Wormy a book of "Zootopia", Cujo shoots him before Wormy can return fire…

Cujo Wins….FATALITY!

As the two get out of the prison hand in hand,

The ZPD arrived after seeing what happened on the prison's camera to acclaim the whole new redeemed criminal…thanks to her whole new boyfriend Cujo…

THE END


End file.
